Yasujima Fubuki
May 10 |chestsize = 95 cm |bmi = 24.1 |mbti = ENFJ |blood type = O |likes = Winter swimming |dislikes = Unhealthiness |nationality = Japanese |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Naivety |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = Unnamed father (Deceased) |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim= Denmark |voice actor = Seki Tomokazu |creator = }} Yasujima Fubuki (安島 吹雪 Yasujima Fubuki) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of the '|素朴の紋章 Soboku no Monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Yasujima was born from northern island and lived in a snowy village for many years. He become the chief of his village's tribe after his father passed away. After becoming a champion in snowboarding, he earned the title (超高校級の「スノーボーダー」 chō kōkō kyū no “sunōbōdā”). History Early Life Yasujima Fubuki is an excelled snowboarder since he was only a child. Born in a snowy, northern island of Japan, he naturally adapted himself to the environment like the rest of the villagers, and he eventually build an immunity against cold. He was the only son of the village tribe, and so his father gave him an early teaching so he can succeed as the next chieftain. However, the young Yasujima rebelled against his father, saying that being a chieftain is a boring job and he doesn't have the talent nor confidence to lead the village. So, he often runs from home to live alone in the woods, being able to survive on his own for weeks until the villagers found him, often sleeping with wild animals such as wolves or bears without being harmed by the wild lives. Soon, Yasujima develops an interest in snowboarding since a place located near his village was often used by snowboarders to train. His father, who strictly dislikes his rebelling behavior told him not to snowboard unless he can surpass the trial that he gave to him. Eventually, Yasujima gave up and began to obey his father's words once again, train himself to be the next chieftain before embracing the life as a snowboarder. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Yasujima's first name kanji, 吹雪 fubuki, means "snowstorm" while his last name kanji 安島 yasujima, means "Peace island." His name could be translated as "Snowstorm from the Peace Island." Appearance Yasujima.png|Yasujima's full appearance. Personality Yasujima Fubuki is a natural born leader who is capable of leading his entire tribe in his home town after his father passed away. First thing first, things that makes him being such a great respected leader is that he was chained with a heavy burden on becoming a successor of his late father. A responsibility to hold dear his father's wish, that is to see his own son to be the greatest leader on their tribe's history, was born within him, and as a result, he started to discipline himself. He holds the wisdom that a leader need, able to solve both internal and external problem that his tribe faced in a way that no sides feel harmed with his decision that he makes. A high level of understanding that he has was quite outstanding as well; he always wants everyone under his care to be happy. He always thinks about the others, so most of his decision are made for the sake of the others. For example, he tried to buy Kagemichi Dokuro a bottle of coke that he likes during the school break, buying Kagayaku Suzume new sketch book that matches with her aesthetic, or even gave up the role of being the Class Representative to Amatsuki Yumiya sometimes. Last but not least, Yasujima is an inspiring figure to his tribe, eventually becoming everyone's role model. Mostly everyone looks up to his past as he managed to balance the life of being the tribe leader and professional snowboard athlete despite being a rebelling kid. His determination to change himself becomes his tribe's greatest source of inspiration to contribute more to their beloved village. Let's not forget that Yasujima was underwent an extreme character development. Back when he was still rebelling toward his father, Yasujima embraced the way of life of snowboarders. He was a troublemaker and an unmotivated person, making the villagers worry that this kind of person will someday become their leader. However, due to his father strict discipline, he was able to balance his life as both the "crowned" chief and a snowboarder. He now becomes a dearly-loved chief of his village and promise to never failed them again. Being young, passionate, and good looking does make Yasujima get a spotlight by the girls too. It was rumored that most of unmarried girls in the village dare to dream to have Yasujima as their groom. Surprisingly, even though he is good at communicating with others, he states that he is quick to get nervous around girls, and he always try to hide this side of him. He said that most of the young girls in his tribe have this "girly attitude" that stresses him out whenever they talk to him, because he dislike the fact that they can't talk straight to the point. He, of course, unaware that a villager being confident in front of their chieftain or flirt with are taboos, so one must lower their voice, act like a shy and kind virgin, and so on when they encounter Yasujima. This is the main reason why he often misunderstands girls, and as a result, he tends to get very nervous around them. He never initiates a conversation with them unless it's necessary. Talent and Abilities Super High School Level Snowboarder Yasujima is a famous snowboarder that has been winning many international matches since he was young. He starts his first training at age of five and is able to adapt fast with the environment since he lived in a snowy village. He is able to top the other contestants in Winter Cup matches and known for mastering every style of snowboarding, from jibbing to boardercross. Despite being able to perform any kind of snowboarding style, Yasujima prefers to do the free style. He stated that through the free style, he is able to invent many new tricks by mashed up multiple snowboarding techniques all together, creating a fresh and unique style. Natural Born Leader Yasujima's true leadership power is buried deep down inside the thick layer of ice until his father taught him how to unleash his leadership skill in order to become a good and respected chief of the tribe. Thanks to his father's teaching, Yasujima now knows how to lead people in the way that everyone wanted. In the Introduction Day, it was shown how restless he was in convincing Kagayaku Suzume to introduce herself to the audience in a proper way. Please don't forget that he tries his best to hide his nervousness when he is around girls. In such a short amount of time and despite his issues were on his shoulder during that moment, he could speak a very inspiring speech that could melt away Kagayaku's coldness, even just for one minute. Relationships :Classmates: Quotes List of Roleplay *The Introduction Day - The First Group. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep him alive or dead? I hope that he survives 'till the end. Kill more athletes in Dangan Ronpa universe! |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that he'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? Yasujima's going to survive no matter what! Someone might killed him for reasons. Murdering his classmates because that's what the leader does! He becomes the leader so he could "control" the others... Just like what a mastermind would do. Trivia *Yasujima's face claim is Denmark from . Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Taurus Zodiac Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Sports-based Talents Category:Talent: Snowboarder